


His Red Queen

by Tellesky



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends OC, Kain is the boss, Love, red king is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellesky/pseuds/Tellesky
Summary: She is and always will be, his Red Queen.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	His Red Queen

It was times like these that Mikoto enjoyed the most, the sound of his clansmen laughing. They weren’t feuding with the blue’s, not running after thugs, or chasing strains. For once, they had some peace. Though, how long the peace would last was unknown. Mikoto tried not to think about that however, instead his amber eyes focused on Yata as the teen yelled and swatted at the others that were poking fun at him. It was a normal occurrence after all, Yata was just the easiest to get riled up and everyone knew it. However, his ears tuned in to one certain voice, the voice that was always able to calm him even at his worst of times. Kain’s. Her laughter was like music to his ears and he couldn’t help but be drawn to it.  
  
“Knock it off! I already told you guys that it was a misunderstanding!”, Yata yelled, pushing his way out of the circle that formed around him, his cheeks a bright red.  
  
“Aw come on Yata, you make it too easy”, Shohei chuckled as he threw his arm over Yata’s shoulders, the former trying to shrug him off.  
  
Mikoto wasn’t focused on them, instead his eyes were focused on Kain as she sat at the bar with Anna, laughing at the look on Yata’s face. The Red King wasn’t a man of many words, in fact, he hardly spoke at all unless it was necessary. But when he looked at Kain, he wanted to tell her everything that came to mind, how beautiful her curly black hair was splayed on his bedsheets, the gorgeous color of her orange eyes and the way they looked up at him, and the sexiness of the tattoos trailing her arms. Hell, how he was still shocked that she chose to be with him. It wasn’t always like this, however. When they first met, Mikoto honestly couldn’t stand the woman. His clansmen, unintentionally, had always just been men. There wasn’t a rule against women joining, none just ever came to join, well at least they never passed the test.  
  
When Kain walked into HOMRA three years ago, he believed it would go the same. She would try to hold his hand and she’d be burned; she’d be rejected. Instead, he and the others stared in shock as the flames caressed her skin and she stood with a triumphant smirk. From then on, it was never a boring moment with her around. She earned her place in the clan, proved that she could run with the boys…and annoyed the shit out of him. Perhaps it wasn’t all her doing, he did like to pick on her just to watch her face turn red for amusement. That’s what their relationship primarily consisted of, bickering, and arguing. Kain however, was extremely loyal, he never had a doubt about that. When an order was given, she followed it without complaint, no matter how much she probably didn’t want to do it.  
  
So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize his woman had moved from her spot at the counter to the place at his side, at least until she slipped his arm around her.  
  
“What’s on your mind, King?” She asked, her tone dripping with playfulness as she rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his midsection.  
  
“H’m, thinking how beautiful you are,” Mikoto spoke lowly, taking the cigarette from his lips with his free hand to lean closer to her face.  
  
“Shut up you idiot,” Kain snickered, lightly smacking his chest, but not backing down as his lips neared hers. The one thing Mikoto found thrilling about Kain, was that she wasn’t meek like other women. She didn’t need to be protected, that didn’t stop him from trying, but he didn’t need to constantly worry about her safety. She could kick ass any day.  
  
Mikoto pressed his lips against hers, bringing her closer against him as she deepened the kiss, causing a smirk to raise on his lips. No, his woman wasn’t weak at all. She went for what she wanted, and that included him. The day she cornered him and confessed her feelings for him, it was probably the most shocking day of his life. Well, ‘confessed’ probably isn’t the right word. 'Dumped’ is probably a better one. She told him she loved him, stared at him in the eye for a few minutes as neither of them spoke, and then just turned on her heel and walked off. Mikoto was left standing there dumbstruck as he processed what had happened.  
  
Obviously, he went and found her later in the day to tell her he recuperated her feelings and that was that. They’ve been together for close to two years now and were still going strong.  
  
“Hey, you two, keep it PG,” Kusanagi chuckled, cleaning a glass behind the bar as the others took notice of their King, causing some to holler and whistle.  
  
Mikoto pulled away from the kiss, taking a drag from his cigarette to hide the growing smirk as Kain scoffed and flipped the bartender off. The laughter was louder now as Mikoto and Kain became the main attraction, but neither truly minded.  
  
“Come on Kain, Anna is right here,” Tatara smiled, playfully chastising her for the inappropriate flip-off as he placed his hands on the little girl’s shoulders.  
  
“Fine, we’ll take it upstairs then,” Kain grinned, shrugging off Mikoto’s arm and instead tugging him by the wrist up from the couch.  
  
Mikoto chuckled as he complied with her wishes, letting her pull him towards the stairs as he smoked his cigarette. He didn’t let her take the lead for long though. As soon as they reached the stairs, the red-haired man grabbed Kain around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, earning cheers from his boys.  
  
Hearing Kain laugh, jokingly fighting him, he felt like he was on top of the world. This is how he always wanted it to be, how it should always be.  
  
“Don’t bother us for a while,” Mikoto called back, his hand holding Kain by the back of thighs as he walked up the stairs. “My Queen and I need a little privacy,” He added, knowing how much Kain liked hearing it, even if she acted like it didn’t affect her.  
  
That’s right, she’s his Red Queen…and she’ll always be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! So..wow. It's been a few years since I've actually sat down and wrote anything, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. It's not exactly how I pictured it in my head, but close enough. This one-shot was written for one my best friends, and I have to thank her for helping me get back into writing. I have so many ideas for more one-shots for different fandoms, I was just too lazy to actually do them. Hopefully now with this little push I'll be able to maybe do one one-shot a week, maybe. Anyways, the OC used in this one-shot belongs to my friend and I don't claim her. If you liked or disliked this one-shot, please leave a comment and tell me why and how I can improve my writing! Thanks!


End file.
